


Daddy's Little Munchkin

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>The child wakes in the night. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Munchkin

Anton had woken to the sound of his child crying, she was almost four by now, little Erin Catherine Bussell-DuBeke and yet... she still cried. He had moved through the room to the door, looking back at his exhausted wife with a fond smile. Erin was a lively little girl and kept them both busy day and night. He had moved to gather his little girl up, picking her up when she still cried, letting her nestle into his shoulder and carrying her carefully downstairs to warm her up some milk. 

"Shhh, little one..."

His voice was warm even as he rocked her gently, pouring the milk into a saucepan, keeping his little girl at his shoulder, his free hand putting the cap back on the milk then putting it back in the fridge before beginning to warm the milk, it was here Darcey found them. 

She had woken to silence and, knowing that Anton was not beside her, had gone to check on her child, a little worried when she found the bed empty but smiling now at the sight of Erin clinging to her father and Anton calmly warming milk for their child. He had soon decanted the warm milk into a bottle, ensuring that she could drink from it even as he rocked her gently back to sleep, smiling at Darcey when he did finally notice her, shrugging a little as he washed the bottle clean. 

"Didn't want to wake you..."

His voice was a low murmur even as he dipped to kiss her gently, leading her back to the stairs and their child's bedroom, where they both watched their child sleep for a little while before heading back to bed.


End file.
